Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H10-206942 discloses an illuminating device for illuminating a subject being photographed, which includes a discharge light source constituted with a xenon lamp or the like and a current-controlled light source constituted with light emitting diodes (LEDs) or the like. The illuminating device includes an LED which emits red color light and an LED that emits blue color light so as to correct the color temperature of flash light emitted from the discharge light source. When the flash light is emitted, either or both of the red color LED and the blue color LED are controlled to enter an ON state in correspondence to the extent to which the color temperature needs to be corrected. The ON timing with which the individual light sources are turned on is set so that the LEDs sustain an ON state while the shutter in the camera is open and that the discharge light source emits flash light with predetermined timing while the shutter is open.